


The show

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [18]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, Gen, Shock Collars, merman Neal, water whump 2020, ww-no.18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Riley asked Jack to take her to the aquarium to see a new exhibit. Little did Jack know it would change his life.
Series: May whump 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The show

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the eightteenth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘Forced to perform’.

It is warm and Jack knows this was a bad idea. But his baby girl had asked to go to the aquarium to see the new exhibition. When he asked what it was featuring, she said it was a merman. Jack knew they existed but had never seen one for real and this was probably a fraud as well. But he had promised her they would go on Sunday afternoon so here they are. Sitting on the bleachers around a large tank, sort of like when he went to watch Shamu with his parents when he was a kid. Riley is so excited , Jack has to remind her to finish her ice cream that is melting in her hand.

The pre-show starts and the crowd is getting in the mood. Jack still doesn’t know what to expect until the presenter starts hyping up the crowd. At the height of the climax , a merman appears in the fish tank. Well man, it is more a boy. The kid looks scared, or is he just imagining this. The kid jumps through hoops and jumps when a tone is heard but it all seems so artificial, there is no joy in the kid. But the crowd around him doesn’t seem to notice or doesn’t care, because they keep cheering. Jack can only think the kid doesn’t look much older than Riley. He can’t but help wandering if he has a family that misses him.

The show ends and the boy swims a last round through the basin, waving at the crowd. People leave their seats in search of a new thrill. Jack tells Riley to wait until everybody left.

‘He looks sad.’ Riley remarks, looking at Jack.

‘He did, didn´t he?’

Jack scans the space and everybody seems to have left the stadium-like structure. He gets up, gesturing to Riley to do the same. The decent the stairs towards the glass tank. They wait and out of nowhere the merman appears at the glass. Riley waves with a big smile. Jack isn’t sure if she looks innocent or the merman likes her, but he gives her a shy smile and waves back.

Suddenly there is a high pitched sound and the kids jerks making his face contract in pain. He quickly swims away, leaving Jack and Riley standing there, watching him leave. The finally walk away when it is clear the merman is gone. Jack is still not convinced this is legit.

* * *

‘So you are telling me you want to go undercover at the aquarium.’

‘Yeah Matty, I’m telling you, that new attraction, the merman, I have a bad feeling about it. I think there is something fishy going on.’

‘Is that a pun, Dalton?’

‘I’m serious. The kid looked terrified.’

‘Fine, but I can’t approve an official inquiry, but I believe you and you have some holiday, so…’

‘Thanks Matty.’

* * *

‘So, the kid is a slow learner and we were told you are a trainer that gets reults so that is why we contacted you, mister…’

‘Dev, Chad Dev.’

‘Yes, you come highly recommended.’

‘It is always a pleasure to train a pet to conform.’

‘Well, follow me.’

They walk through the inner working of the aquarium. When they arrive at the merman’s tank, Jack knows he was right. The kid is restrained in a too small tank that barely fits him. They also gagged him.

‘Why do you keep him gagged?’

‘Who knew we were getting a siren.’

Jack nods in understanding, he knows how devastating siren’s songs can be, but still the gag looks uncomfortable.

‘So, what do you want to accomplish?’

‘We want him just to perform in the show without the drama each time. We paid big bucks for him.’

So he was right, the kid is probably caught in the wild, taken away from his family, he isn’t here voluntarily.

‘OK, let me see what I can do.’

The men keep standing there, probably wanting to see what he is going to do. First of all, he takes out his hearing protection, Matty had them custom made for him, so he won’t be affected by any songs. He takes a chair and sits next to the tank and he can see the merman studying him. There is a moment of recognition and then a betrayed look appears on its face. Jack can’t blame him. Now that he was able to study the merman it is clear they are using some sort of shock collar, he can see it up close, it is flesh colored, so it doesn’t show from a distance.

‘Where is the remote of the shock collar?’

‘I have it, but I think I will keep it with me, for now.’

‘Fine, whatever suits you, but you brought me in, remember?’

Jack doesn´t look at the guy and he gestures to the kid to come closer, he doesn´t respond, so Jack stands up and bends over the edge, grabbing his hair and pulling his head up, so he can take off the gag. The kid’s eyes are wide in fear and he doesn´t do anything at first, until he realizes he can sing, and so he does. The other men, running out of the room once they realized what their new trainer just did.

* * *

The kid starts singing, looking almost serene at first, but quickly something ferocious comes over his features. Jack would be intimidated weren´t it for his training. So he just looks at the kid, showing no fear.

The kid comes closer to the glass, he doesn´t look anything like the innocent blue eyed kid. This is a predator.

‘Can you understand me? If you do, your singing doesn´t do it for me, as you can see.’

The kid shuts his mouth and he looks as innocent as ever. It’s fascinating to see.

‘So, I was told you don´t want to perform.’

‘What is it to you?’

‘Ah, so you do understand me. OK let’s gets started then.’

Jack starts Mac’s singing on his telephone, he taped it and puts it on a continuous loop. The kid looks suspicious when he hears the tape.

‘What do you want from me?’

‘Look kid, I am here to collect evidence against these guys, so I can get you out of here. I could bust you out, but then we don´t get the men you brought you here and I want them all to pay for what is done to you. Look, I don´t want to hurt you. I want you safe.’

‘Well, your friends don´t seem to mind.’

‘That is why I want to get you out of here, but also make sure no one else is taken here. I don´t want you to hurt, so just do as you are told for now.’

The kid seems to study him and weigh his options before he nods. It’s clear he is done hurting, and even if he doesn´t know he can trust Jack, what other option does he have?

‘My name is Jack, what is yours?’

‘Mac.’

‘OK, Mac, please bear with me, I promise I will get you out of here.’

* * *

It’s been weeks and the kid does what he is asked, still it hurts Jack to watch the kid, but at least he isn´t hurt anymore. Tonight is the night, Jack gathered enough intel to take out the whole trafficking ring. A TAC team is waiting for his sign. Mac is sleeping in his small tank. Jack gagged him after the show because he doesn´t want Mac to startle during the raid and render everybody useless by singing. He called their suspect to meet him at the aquarium with an excuse that he thinks the kid is sick.

‘What is wrong with him?’

‘I’m not a damn fish vet, Luis, but something is off.’

‘I paid good money for him. You know how rare sirens are?’

‘So, you just caught yourself one in the wild? Who cares?’

‘It is not that simple. Look I will call my broker and he needs to fix this.’

Once the man has the broker on the line, Jack pulls his gun and takes the phone from the man´s hand. The TAC team enters the building and Luis knows when he is outmanned. Jack can hear another TAC team under command of Maddy taking the man on the phone in custody. The commotion woke Mac, who is staring with wide eyes at the scene.

‘Hey there.’ Jack motions to come closer and the kid reluctantly does, eyes the gun in Jack’s hand. Once his head is in reach, Jack puts the gun in his waistband and removes the gag.

‘We will have you transferred to the Phoenix, so we can figure out how to remove those.’ Jack points at the shock collars, ‘and remember, no singing, OK?’

* * *

‘Well, our lab techs were able to remove the shock collars, without harm, so we can set Mac free as soon as he tells us where he wants to go.’

Matty and Jack walk to the tank Mac has been living in. It is a stark contrast as to his former one. This tank looks like a giant aquarium, there are fish and a cave for when Mac wants to retreat. When they walk up to it, Riley is sitting near the edge of the tank, she brought Mac a rubber duck and he seems fascinated by it. Riley is smiling and so is Mac.

‘Mac, we need to talk.’

Mac seems surprised but interested.

‘The men who took you are going to jail, So you can go home.’

Mac face darkens.

‘What’s wrong kid?’

‘They killed my family to get to me. I’m without a clan, so there is nowhere to go.’

‘You can stay with us, but I don’t think you like living in a fish tank, do you?’

Mac studies his surroundings,’ I kind of like it and I like your company and Riley’s and Matty.’

It saddens Jack that the kid is all alone, but is happy that the kid is being honest to let them know he prefers to stay.

‘OK, but tell you what, you need to be honest. If you ever want t leave, just let us know, OK?’

‘Promise.’


End file.
